A Long Distance Relationship
by ridxoxo
Summary: Kedua pasangan itu saling memeluk. Menautkan jari-jari mereka. Dan terkadang kecupan kecupan kecil itu dilayangkan pada pipi atau bibir mereka. Pasangan itu sedang dimabuk cinta. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka, sebelum jarak dan waktu memisahkan mereka. Suho and Lay couple. ENJOY!


_Kedua pasangan itu saling memeluk. Menautkan jari-jari mereka. Dan terkadang kecupan kecupan kecil itu dilayangkan pada pipi atau bibir mereka. Pasangan itu sedang dimabuk cinta. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka, sebelum jarak dan waktu memisahkan mereka._

**_A ridxoxo fanfiction._**

**A Long Distance Relationship**

**_With Suho and Lay couple._**

**_Shounen-ai._**

**_Enjoy._**

_p.s : tulisan dengan _**ITALIC **_berarti flashback ^^_

* * *

Suho tampak tengah mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa kecil pada laptop didepannya. Oh, ternyata kekasihnya sedang menghubunginya lewat _webcam_.

"Suho-ah."

"Ne, lay-ah?"

"_I Love you._" Suho tersenyum mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya disebrang sana.

"_Love you too._" Giliran Lay yang tersenyum—menampakkan _dimple _manisnya. Dan melayangkan _flying kiss lewat sambungan webcam _pada Suho. Dengan sigap Suho menangkap _flying kiss _itu—tentu saja pura-pura—dan mengarahkan tangannya pada bibirnya, _seolah-olah Lay sedang mencium bibirnya._

Kemudian, sambungan diputuskan.

* * *

Suho membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang apartemen nya dengan laptop menyala disampingnya. Kemudian tersenyum melihat kekasihnya disana yang berposisi sama sepertinya.

"Tidurlah." Lay berkata lembut dan manis. Membuat pipi Suho merona.

"Dengan mu?" Suho memasang _aegyo-_nya.

Lay tersenyum sangaaaaaat manis. Hingga matanya yang sipit terlihat hanya tinggal segaris.

"Mari tidur denganku." Suho tersenyum—lagi – dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"_Good night, My Love._"

* * *

Menggosok gigi didepan laptop, terlihat aneh? Tidak. Bagi Suho, ini tidak aneh. Kesehariannya seperti ini. Melakukan aktifitas didepan laptop dan ditemani sang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Tidak ingin tidak melihat satu detik saja kekasihnya ini tersenyum dan berbicara padanya. _Walaupun aneh. _

"Lihat, gigiku bersih, _hyung_!" Lay memamerkan giginya pada Suho. _Kata-kata yang tidak asing lagi. _

"Ya. Gigimu selalu bersih." Menyudahi kegiatan menggosok giginya, kemudian berjalan menyimpan keranjang plastik kecil berisi obat kumur dan sikat gigi beserta pasta giginya. Setelah itu ia mengahampiri wastafel kamar mandi, membasuh mukanya.

_"Sebersih hatimu, Lay."_

* * *

Suho memainkan ponselnya. Membiarkan jari-jarinya menari diatas layar _touch_ itu. Dengan nafas berat, ia menekan tombol _'Yes' _pada ponsel miliknya.

* * *

Sabtu malam adalah jadwalnya untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola antara tim favorit-nya dengan tim lawan. Dengan _jersey _lengkap, ia sudah duduk manis didepan televisi dengan tidak lupa laptop yang selalu ia bawa. Suho sengaja tidak mengahadapkan laptop itu ke arah televisi, _karena Lay tidak akan menontonnya. _

"Sabtu malam, ya?" Suara lembut Lay dari webcam membuat Suho melirik sebentar kekasihnya itu, kemudian memfokuskan diri kembali pada layar besar dihadapannya.

"Hm." Hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir Suho.

"Huh.. selalu begitu." Lay mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya lucu dan memainkan jari-jarinya pada bibir gelas. _Gerakan yang sudah Suho hafal. _

Suho tersenyum kecil. _Betapa lucunya kekasihnya ini. _

"GOAAAAAALL!"

* * *

Pelayan yang sedang berjalan menuju Suho membawa _Tiramitsu Cake _beserta _whisky_. Biasanya, setelah menonton bola dia akan kembali berpakaian formal—seperti pakaian saat sedang berkencan—dan _dinner _bersama kekasihnya, _tentu saja melalui webcam._

Lay mengangkat gelasnya kemudian tersenyum manis, "Bersulang~" begitu pula dengan Suho.

_"I always love you, Lay."_

* * *

Menikmati es krim ditaman bersama kekasih – walaupun hanya di _webcam_ – begitu menyenangkan.

Seperti yang sedang Suho lakukan sekarang.

Menjilat-jilat es krimnya, dan sesekali tertawa melihat kekasihnya memakan es krim itu dengan belepotan.

_Suho ingin berada disampingnya, dan menghapus es krim itu dimulutnya. Menggunakan bibirnya._

"Mentertawaiku lagi, huh? Aish, aku kan sudah bilang jangan mentertawaiku lagi. Yak Hyung! Berhenti tertawa." Bibir Lay yang tipis terlihat sangat lucu saat sedang _pout. _

_"Maafkan aku, Lay."_

* * *

"Katakan '_hello_' pada kekasihku, Jowwie. _Hello~_" Suho memainkan kucing miliknya, melambai-lambaikan tangan kucing itu pada laptopnya,

"Jangan paksa dia, hyung~ Aigoo Jowwie semakin lucu!" _Suho tau, Lay akan memuji Jowwienya dengan seperti ini. _

"Ya, dia lucu Lay. Seperti dirimu." Walaupun melalui _webcam, _tetapi Suho dapat melihat jika kekasihnya itu merona.

_"Aku dan Jowwie merindukanmu, Lay."_

* * *

"_Happy Birthday to You~ Happy Bithday to you~ Happy Birthday Happy Birthday~~ Happy Birthday to you.._" Lay membawa kue kecil kesukaan Suho dengan lilin-lilin kecil menghiasi atasnya.

Hari ini ulang tahun Suho, dan Lay _tidak ada disampingnya_.

Masih ingat kan jika mereka sedang berjuang melawan jarak dan waktu?

Suho tersenyum sangaaat senang. _Walaupun webcam, tapi ia dapat merasakan bahwa Lay berada disisinya. _

"Aku tidak akan repot-repot meminta _hyung _untuk _make a wish,_ karena _hyung _pasti akan memintaku untuk _make a wish_ duluan," Lay memejamkan matanya, seketika rasa sedih menyelimuti hati Suho.

"Aku ingin.. kita dapat selalu bersama.. hingga ajal menjemput kita."

Fuuuh~

Lilin ditiup. Asap dari lilin terbang bersama do'a yang Lay ucapkan.

* * *

Suho berjalan gontai memasuki gereja. Dengan pakaian tuxedo, ia menuju bangku yang paling depan. Disana, sudah ada Lay dengan pakaian yang sama seperti yang suho pakai.

Tidak.

Lay tidak akan pernah ada disini.

Maksudku, Lay yang berada dalam gereja, tetapi didalam laptop Suho. _Mereka melakukan webcam lagi._

Suho duduk berhadapan dengan laptop miliknya. Menatap wajah pucat itu sedih. Tidak ada senyum atau tawa yang biasa mereka rasakan. Hanya kesedihan yang paling dalam diantara mereka.

_Terutama Suho. _

"Aku sudah menunggu untuk hari ini sejak kita pertama kalinya berkencan dan kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Lay memulai pembicaraan. Suho hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau pasti tahu, jika aku akan mengatakan 'ya' untuk tawaranmu itu."

* * *

_"Kau pasti tahu, jika aku akan mengatakan 'ya' untuk tawaranmu itu." Lay tersenyum sedih menatap handycam yang sedang merekam dirinya._

_"Jika aku masih berada disini.. Jika kau melihat video ini.." Sekuat tenaga Lay menahan tangisnya._

_"Itu berarti jika __**aku**_**_sudah tidak berada disini lagi._**" _Lanjutnya dengan suara pecah._

_"Aku sangat meminta maaf. Aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku dengan baik." Tangisnya pecah._

_"Sayang. Aku harap semua video yang telah aku berikan kepadamu dapat membuat seperti diriku yang berada disampingmu. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak—bahkan hanya untuk berusaha agar hidupku lebih lama dan dapat menemanimu hingga maut memisahkan kita." Air mata berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya._

_"Tapi.. inilah yang hanya bisa aku lakukan. Memberikanmu kaset yang berisi semua kegiatan kita. Mulai dari memakan es krim bersama.. sabtu malam yang menjengkelkan hingga menyenangkan bagiku.." Lay tersenyum miris mengingat dengan susah payah ia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang selalu Suho lakukan setiap harinya. _

_"Dan aku tidak mengijinkamu untuk menonton kembali video video itu." Menghapus air mata disudut matanya, dan melanjutkan "Tapi aku tahu, kau pasti akan selalu memutar video video itu." _

_" Tolong, hapus semua pesan yang kukirim untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berpaling dariku. Sangat menyakitkan jika aku sudah tidak berada didunia ini dan ternyata kau masih menyayangiku." _

_Lay menahan isakannya, meskipun ia tidak dapat menahan gemetar dibahunya._

_"Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Seperti dimana saat kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku. I Always love you, Suho hyung.." menegakkan kembali posisi tubuhnya, menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajah tirus nya. _

_"Bye.. Love.." kemudian mematikan rekaman handycam itu._

* * *

Suho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang tempat pemakaman umum itu. Memakai kacamata hitam dan baju hitam tampak cocok ditubuhnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari nisan-nisan yang berjajar sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya.

Menemukan yang ia cari, kemudian ia mengelap nisan yang terbasahi oleh air hujan—karena tadi hujan sangat deras. Dan menemukan sebuah nama tertulis dengan rapi di batu tersebut.

_'Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay'_

Suho menghirup bunga rose yang dihiasi oleh bunga baby breath. Semakin menambah kecantikan bunga itu. _Cantik. Sepertimu, Lay._

Kemudian menyimpan bunga tersebut diatas batu nisan berwarna hitam itu. Setetes air mata jatuh dipelupuk mata Suho. Segera ia menghapus air mata itu, dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Sebelum rasa sedih semakin menyelimuti dirinya.

_"Bye.. Lay.. My Love.. My Angel.."_

FIN

* * *

_**Hai~ ridxoxo in here. Aduh gue nangis ngetik ini. Gabisa bayangin aja kalo Lay hyung emang beneran kayak gitu. **_

_**Well, agak membingungkan, ya?**_

_**Jadi biarkanlah gue si author abal-abal menjelaskan ini semua. /bahasa lo thor -_-/**_

_**Jadi, sejak awal suho emang ga lagi webcam-an sama Lay. Melainkan lagi 'ngobrol' sama video rekaman Lay. Lay sengaja rekamin semua kegiatan yang biasa ia lalui dengan suho. Oiya, lay disini kena penyakit kanker otak. Dan suho emang udah tau itu.**_

_**Coba kalian perhatikan kedua isi fict ini;**_

Suho memainkan ponselnya. Membiarkan jari-jarinya menari diatas layar _touch_ itu. Dengan nafas berat, ia menekan tombol _'Yes' _pada ponsel miliknya.

_**Sama yg ini;**_

_"Tolong, hapus semua pesan yang kukirim untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berpaling dariku. Sangat menyakitkan jika aku sudah tidak berada didunia ini dan ternyata kau masih menyayangiku."_

_**Sekarang ngerti kan kenapa suho mainin ponselnya? **_

_**Well, kalau masih belum ngerti bisa hubungi gue untuk lebih jelasnya ^^ **_

_**Thyankyou ya udah nyempetin baca. Love!**_

_**Review jangan lupa~**_

_**-ridxoxo-**_

_**P.S: WUIH INI FF TERPANJANG YANG PERNAH DIBIKIN SAMA GUE! /bangga/**_


End file.
